Valentine's Day
by inu382
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke's tired of Valentine's Day, and the danger it brings, namely fan girls, but enter Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke suddenly loves it. [Implied SasuNaru]


Ah, Valentine's Day….

You bitch.

Inu: That is my philosophy. I can hold a boyfriend right up until before Valentines, and then it's over. So I believe Valentine's Day is cursed for me. But it is a good day to fundraise for teh clubs. So here is an early Valentine's Day fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Well..does it count if I own a Sasuke action figure?

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke's tired of Valentine's Day, and the danger it brings (fan girls), but enter Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke suddenly loves it.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping, love was in the air… 

And Uchiha Sasuke hated it.

While Sasuke brooded over the cataclysm that was inevitable on Valentine's Day, he began preparing his bomb shelter. Ah, don't misunderstand, though. Sasuke was love-starved. He would give anything to be embraced by his soul-mate. But every girl in Konoha thought he was their soul-mate, leaving the young Uchiha in the middle of a battle royale between all his fan girls. As if that wasn't enough, whenever he opened his front door, a wave of Valentine's Day cards would drown him, leaving him buried until he used his fire technique, and escaped, with many paper cuts.

The Uchiha Death Glare ™ no longer scared his fan girls. His sharingan eyes' illusion trick had long been overcome. The refractory girls became more persistent each year. Sasuke was dreading what was to come at exactly 3:30.

So he made preparations at 6:00 am. No longer would the rabid, philistine girls harass him!

3:00 pm. Thirty minutes until his one true nemesis came knocking. He began pacing. His palms were sweaty, he was shaking, and his knees were weak. Sasuke hoped he would kill his brother soon, because he couldn't stand thinking about the inchoate amount of years he would be here, suffering this torture.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Sasuke panicked. They came earlier?! He set the door of the bomb shelter to automatically open at 3:30! Not 3:05! He was in a state of hysteria, noting lightly in the back of his mind to clean his door after the evil girls debauched it.

"Sasuke-teme! What are you doing?! Open up!!" came the loud, all too familiar voice of none other than—

"Naruto!" Sasuke sighed in relief.

Uzumaki Naruto was never the brightest bulb. Hell, he was the one that failed to light up. But Naruto wasn't so stupid that he couldn't see the disturbingly happy look on Sasuke's face. His friend/rival was practically in a gambol.

"Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go eat some ramen with me?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Sasuke looked at his watch. He had 20 minutes.

"Sure, Naruto," he replied, in a tone unknown to the blonde.

Said boy blinked in confusion. Sasuke never accepted to go eat with him. He would always scoff. Naruto would always have to drag the fastidious boy to the shop and force feed him. Naruto opted that instead of questioning it, just to enjoy the free ramen.

"Great!" he exclaimed, and bounced toward Ichiraku's ramen shop. Sasuke let a love sick smile appear on his face before he caught himself.

'Oh no…'

Fifteen minutes later found Naruto and Sasuke at Ichiraku's. Naruto was eating his ramen, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched. Of course, the shorter ninja had refused to conclude that a certain Uchiha had been staring at him strangely since they left the latter's house.

Deciding that he had enough, he turned to Sasuke, screaming, "What the monkeys are you staring at!!??"

"You."

The answer was simple, chaste, and sincere, causing Naruto to blush. Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Naruto, you stole my first kiss."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. Why was he bringing that up again?

"I want my first kiss back."

"Eh?!"

Sasuke leaned over and pressed his lips against Naruto's, then pulled away briskly.

"Thanks!" Sasuke smiled uncharacteristically, paid, and left, peeking at his watch. '3:30…'

Naruto sat there, confused, then:

"Sasuke-teme!!!! You stole my _second_ kiss!!"

Sasuke smirked his fan girls turned their rabid eyes to Naruto.

"NARUTO!! THAT KISS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OURS!!" They yelled at the poor blonde.

"Eeeeeehhh???!!!" Naruto whipped around, screamed like a little girl, and ran away, the fan girls hot on his tail, while Sasuke watched them whiz right past him.

"I'm gonna get you for this ero-Sasuke!!!!" Naruto screamed in the distance.

"Fan girls are dangerous…Naruto I can handle," the Uchiha muttered to himself with a perverted grin, "Oh I'll handle him…"

* * *

Just a short story I wrote in freshman year. It sucks, but hey, they only gave me 30 minutes to write it. The ending was changed a bit. I can't be THAT suggestive in High School XDDD 


End file.
